


Todo cambia para que siga igual.

by DawnRogue457



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnRogue457/pseuds/DawnRogue457
Summary: La navidad puede traer nuevos principios y una conversación te muestra un camino que no sabías que estaba allí.





	Todo cambia para que siga igual.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personaje no son míos sólo los tomo prestados con todo el cariño del mundo.

La nieve cae lenta y copiosamente sobre la antigua Mansión, ahora Instituto Xavier, cubriendo con un manto blanco e inmaculado toda imperfección del terreno. El silencio reina en las habitaciones de los alumnos, que en mayor o menor medida duermen el sueño de los inocentes, o mejor dicho, de los exhaustos ya que no se puede ser adolescente e inocente. Es lo que tienen las hormonas.

  Los profesores disfrutan de las horas de relax ganadas y del silencio que llena el reconstruido edificio desperdigados entre los diferentes salones y habitaciones. Contagiada por la necesidad de silencio o tal vez de soledad, una figura pelirroja se encuentra sentada en el suelo frente a la chimenea  de uno de los múltiples salones. Las llamas iluminan su cuerpo, la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y los brazos rodeando sus piernas mientras observa ensimismada las llamas.

 Una figura se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado. Las llamas iluminan su pelaje azul, danzando sobre la superficie y  acentuando el aspecto demoníaco. La cola prensil con la que ofrece una copa de ponche a su compañera no ayuda a evitar esa imagen.

 - Gracias  - responde ésta cogiéndola y bebiendo un pequeño sorbo antes de dejarla en el suelo junto a ella.

 - Has desaparecido de la cocina antes de que terminase de prepararlo – la acusa su azulado compañero.

 La mira unos segundos como pidiendo permiso antes de sentarse junto a ella con la elegancia del acróbata que no solo no realiza movimientos innecesarios sino que todos los que realiza son armoniosos y medidos.

 - Hoy no me sentía muy sociable, Kurt.

 - ¿Tiene algo que ver que Scott haya bajado con Emma?

 - Se supone que la telépata soy yo.

 - Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, Rachel, no puedes esconderle cosas a tu elfo favorito. – bromea dándola un pequeño empujón en el hombro con su mano de tres dedos.

 - Eso es parte del problema – afirma abrazándose aún más las piernas contra el pecho.

 - Me he perdido – asegura Kurt girándose para observarla.

 - Es que *yo* os conozco desde que nací. No exactamente a vosotros, pero sí y me cuesta conciliar mis recuerdos con la realidad.

 - Pensaba que ya lo habías superado.

 - Yo también, pero se ve que no lo he debido hacer demasiado bien. -  deja su mirada perdida en la llamas de la chimenea para unos segundos después volverse hacia el elfo - ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser simples? ¿Por qué nada permanece? Yo…

 - Rachel... – hay compasión en su voz mientras su mano busca su hombro para darla consuelo.

 - Es que no es justo Kurt. Jean empezaba a ser la madre que yo recordaba y ha vuelto a morir. Y Scott… - suspira resignada – digamos que no es precisamente el padre que una espera.

 - Esto también es duro para él. Nuestro valeroso líder no ha sido nunca el tipo más comunicativo del planeta y no creo lo de tener hijos adultos llegados de otra dimensión sea fácil para nadie.

 - Pues tú lo llevas muy bien con Nocturna – aseguró la pelirroja haciendo una mueca que es una mezcla de suspiro y puchero.

 - _Ja_ , es que tengo práctica en encontrar madres y hermanos desconocidos. Una hija sólo es una pequeña variedad. Además la vida en el circo hace que te adaptes con facilidad a los cambios.

 - Supongo, pero una parte de mí quisiera que Scott fuese como tú en algunos aspectos. Y otra parte está furiosa por que Jean muriese y Scott esté con Emma. No sé, supongo que me cuesta adaptarme.

 - Pues para haber vivido en al menos 3 corrientes temporales yo creo que lo llevas muy bien.

 - Si tú lo dices....

 Ambos se quedan unos momentos en silencio, escuchando el crepitar de los troncos en la chimenea y cómodos en la presencia del otro. No hay palabras, pero no es un silencio incómodo, es el silencio de dos personas que se conocen lo suficiente para no tener que llenarlo con una conversación banal.

 - ¿Cómo éramos? – pregunta Kurt de improvisto

 - ¿A que te refieres?

 - A nosotros, a la Patrulla que te vio nacer y te crío. Estaba presente cuando nos contaste lo que pasó, como morimos y todo eso. Pero me gustaría saber si somos tan diferentes de ellos que te hagamos sentir incómoda.

 Rachel suspira y por primera vez desde que empezaron a hablar deja de abrazarse las piernas. Coge la copa de ponche que había quedado olvidada y bebe un sorbo para después volver a dejarla a su lado. Telekinéticamente  añade otro tronco a la chimenea para avivar el fuego y se tumba del todo en el suelo unos segundos, el brazo derecho cubriéndola la cara. Permanece así unos segundos hasta que vuelve a incorporarse, esta vez sentándose y mirando a Kurt fijamente.

 - El primer problema es la edad. En general sois más jóvenes que cuando… - su voz se entrecorta mientras busca la palabra adecuada – sucedió todo.  Y por tanto mis recuerdos de vosotros se mezclan, os tengo en dos mundos distintos viviendo dos vidas distintas. En tu caso por ejemplo, deberías estar a punto de casarte con Amanda y yo tendría que tener unos 4 años.

 - No me veo a punto de contraer matrimonio – interrumpe Kurt sonriendo

 - Yo tampoco te veo, la verdad – ríe Rachel. – Mamá y papá llevaban muchos años casados y definitivamente mamá no había muerto, la fuerza Fénix no formaba parte de la ecuación, Kitty y Peter estaban juntos, Illyana nunca estuvo en el Limbo y así podría seguir hasta no acabar nunca. Seguís siendo vosotros, pero…

 - Pero hemos vivido vidas distintas y eso nos hace ser personas distintas – termina Kurt por ella.

 - Sí. Hasta yo soy una persona distinta.

 - Y estamos muy orgullosos de ti – asegura revolviéndola el pelo con la mano.

 - ¡Eh! Cuidado con mi pelo.

 - ¿A eso llamas pelo?

 - ¿Yo me meto con el tuyo?

 - Es que el mío, como todo en mí es perfecto.

 - Estas muerto, elfo.

 - Promesas, promesas

 No se sabe quien de los dos ha empezado, pero unos segundos después ambos ruedan por el suelo intentando hacerle cosquillas al otro y utilizando todas las armas a su alcance, incluyendo telekinesis y colas prensiles. Ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a rendirse y las risas resuenan por el salón mientras la nieve sigue cayendo en el exterior hasta que finalmente agotados quedan tendidos en el suelo uno junto al otro intentando volver a respirar con normalidad.

 - Casi había olvidado que se pudiese reír tanto.

 - Eso es por que te agobias demasiado. Fíjate en mí, soy todo diversión.

 - Pues sinceramente, a mi no me parece que últimamente lo lleves demasiado bien. Ya sabes, con todo el rollo de creerte sacerdote y todo eso.

 - Supongo que no he sido el alma de las fiestas.

 - Mira el lado positivo, al menos comparado con Bobby o Warren sí lo eres.

\- Ni se te ocurra comparar con el pederasta ese. – asegura Kurt señalándola con el dedo y guiñándola un ojo.

 - Vale, a ti te va el incesto. – sonríe ante la mirada interrogante del elfo – Ya sabes, Amanda, Ororo…

 - Estás muerta – asegura lanzándose de nuevo a una guerra de cosquillas – y para que conste en acta, lo mío con Ororo es puramente platónico.

 - Pues no lo parecía

 - ¿Celosa Rachel? – pregunta Kurt con tono seductor.

 - No…bueno…quizás…

 - Espera, ¿Me he perdido algo?

 Esta vez Kurt se incorpora y la mira seriamente intentado que sus escudos mentales se mantengan firmes. Algo le dice que esta conversación es mejor dejársela a ella, sin que entre en las conflictivas emociones que lleva sintiendo respecto a la que siempre ha considerado una gran amiga.

 - Es una tontería.

 - Estupendo, me encantan las tonterías.

 - Vale, pero no te rías. – Rachel no puede creerse que vaya a confesar uno de sus secretos mejor guardados, seguro que la culpa es del ponche que apenas a probado – Cuando era pequeña tenía una especie de coladura por ti, supongo que por que siempre me llamabas princesa y me besabas la mano y todo eso. Bueno, el otro Kurt lo hacía y tú también lo haces y supongo que parte de mi coladura se mantiene. Dios, esto es patético.

 Si alguien le hubiese a dicho a Kurt que dos días antes de Navidad le iba a dar otra oportunidad a su vida amorosa no se lo hubiese creído. Por suerte hace mucho que dejó de darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Así que sin pensárselo demasiado se lanzó.

 - ¿Quieres ir mañana a cenar?

 - ¿Eh?

 - Que si quieres ir mañana a cenar, o a tomar un café o algo.

 - ¿Cómo una cita?

 - Como dos amigos que toman café o cenan y que se plantean si quieren una cita.

 La sonrisa en el rostro de Rachel era suficiente respuesta, aunque que afirmase con la cabeza ayudaba bastante.

 - Perfecto. – afirma Kurt levantándose y ofreciéndola una mano para que ella también se incorporase - ¿Te apetece que volvamos con los demás?

 - ¿Tengo que ser agradable con Emma?

 - _Ja_ , pero podemos criticarla mentalmente.

 Las carcajadas de ambos resuenan en el salón aún cuando ambos lo han abandonado, mientras la nieve sigue cayendo en el exterior ajena por completo a los cambios en las vidas de los demás. A veces el tiempo cambia a las personas, otras veces las situaciones cambian a las personas y en algunos casos las propias personas se permiten cambiar y darse otra oportunidad.


End file.
